Memorias de un baño público
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Un rico postre puede llevar a cualquier mujer a su peor pesadilla: ¡el baño de un centro comercial!


Yo sé que todas están pensando cómo es que no he actualizado mis historias y estoy publicando un one shoot nuevo. La respuesta es simple: el capi del musical es un poco largo, por lo que quiero hacerlo bien, así que les traje un nuevo one shoot para que se rían mientras esperan el cap. Espero que les guste; yo sé que muchas alguna vez pasaron por esto… ¡ya verán por qué! Jajaja.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la historia, a mí.

Memorias de un baño público

_No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por Alice una vez más, _pensé.¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan las compras! Y ahora mírenme aquí, atrapada por las dos locas de la moda, mientras les ruego a todos los dioses queme liberen de mi calvario…

—Bella, yo creo que el rojo vino te queda perfecto con estos zapatos… —yo sólo podía escuchar _bla, bla_ y más _bla. _¿Quién me manda a mí venir? ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba: ¡fui yo la que se vino sola por idiota!

—Sí, está bien, Alice. Lo que tú digas... —hice una pausa—. Tengo hambre. Voy a comprar algo a la feria, ya regreso.

—Claro, Bella, lo que digas —Alice estaba tan abstraída en sus asuntos que ni siquiera me escuchó. Bueno, era mejor para mí, así me daba tiempo de perderme aunque sea una media hora.

Llegué a la feria buscando qué merendar, por lo que fui a la heladería y pedí un _banana split_. Estaba delicioso. El helado estaba en su punto exacto de cremosidad, con chispitas de chocolate y crema batida... y ni hablar de la banana... _Bella, eso se escuchó feo. _

Terminé con el helado antes de lo que pensaba ¡y aún seguía teniendo hambre!, así que me compré un _brownie _con helado que, cabe destacar, estaba riquísimo. Saciada mi hambre, me dio sed. _¡¿Es que hoy es el día de los antojos?, _me pregunté mientras pedía una _coca-cola_ para ver si de ese modo acababa de una vez con mi gula. Me la tomé rápidamente y me dispuse a ver qué otras tiendas había, porque, claro, la única parte del centro comercial que conocía era la de ropa. ¡Debía haber otros sitios...!

Estaba en una tienda de electrónicos, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando me puse a divagar sobre el origen de ese dicho. _¿Será que hay cangrejos vampiros?, _me pregunté. _Bella, por amor a Dios, ¡ya estás pensando igual que el idiota de Emmett!, _me reprendí para mis adentros.

Seguí viendo cámaras, audífonos, _Ipods…, _hasta que empecé a sentir un malestar para nada placentero en mi estómago. Parecía como si mis intestinos tuvieran una batalla entre ellos para ver cuál llegaba primero al colon. _¡Auch!_

Mi estómago empezó a doler agresivamente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue salir corriendo hacia el baño. _¡Dios mío, ¿qué le pasa a mi estómago? _

_Yo sé lo que le pasa a tu estómago, idiota; _contestó una vocecita en mi cabeza. _¿O es que crees que un banana split, un brownie con helado de chocolate y una coca-cola no hacen efecto en tus tripas? _

Odiaba admitir que la voz molesta en mi cabeza siempre tenía razón.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis torpes piernas me lo permitieron hasta el baño más cercano, que estaba a un piso de donde me encontraba. _¡Coño! ¡¿Por qué lo tienen que poner tan putamente lejos? _

Cuando por fin llegué al piso correcto, corrí como un bólido hasta el baño. Pero claro, como mi nombre es Bella Torpe Swan, no podía llegar ilesa hasta el baño; rodé en el piso húmedo recién trapeado, cosa que no ayudó para nada a mi estómago. No me cagué ahí mismo en el piso porque apreté fuertemente mis nalgas.

Me levanté, no sin cierta dificultad, y comencé a caminar con el culo tan metido para adentro que parecía que me hubieran metido una vara de tres metros por el ano. _¡Dios, ayúdame a llegar al baño! _Para rematar, ¡también me estaba haciendo pipi! _¡Coño! ¡Se me sale la vejiga!_

Llegué hasta el baño con las piernas cambetas y el culo hacia dentro, cargando con el gran bolso Louis Vouitton que Alice insistió en que usara ¡precisamente hoy! Pero allí no terminó mi calvario, ¡no, señor! Había una cola kilométrica de por lo menos diez mujeres, que también tenían las piernas cruzadas para que no se les saliera el orine allí mismo.

_¡No aguanto! ¡Me estoy haciendo! _Sentía verdadera envidia de las que salían de los baños con cara de satisfacción. Cuando por fin, después de dieciocho largos minutos de sufrimiento y dolor, fue mi turno de entrar, me encontré frente a un baño ¡que olía como la mismísima mierda mezclada con orine! _¿Dios, en qué te he fallado? Yo sé que no soy tu favorita, pero compadécete de mí._

Entré al baño como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo, pero no conté con que la puerta del famoso baño tuviera el cerrojo dañado y, para colmo de mis males, no tenía dónde poner la maleta... ¡perdón!, la cartera que me regaló Alice. La puerta ni siquiera tenía el ganchito para colgara; en su lugar había tres huecos en la madera, por lo que me colgué la cartera del cuello, mientras que con una mano sostenía el borde de la puerta y con la otra bajaba mi pantalón, que parecía haberse pegado a mi culo porque no quería bajar. _¡Maldición! Baja, coño de tu madre. ¡A mí no me jode un puto pantalón! ¡Baja, cabrón, baja!_

Luego de tres minutos de estar peleando con mi pantalón, y de que la cartera se balanceara dolorosamente en mi cuello, recordé que no lo había desabrochado, así que en mi ataque de desesperación arranqué el botón, que cayó en no sé dónde, y bajé mi pantalón velozmente, inclinándome sobre el inodoro como si estuviera haciendo mis necesidades en la mitad del bosque... _¡Ni pa' el carajo pego mi culo en ese inodoro! _

Así que ahora me temblaban las piernas, en el sentido literal, mientras mi rostro se teñía de rojo por la sangre acumulada debido al esfuerzo.

Cuando por fin terminé, sentí el gran alivio del siglo, a pesar de estar inclinada con dolor de espalda. A tientas comencé a buscar el rollo de papel toalet... _¿Y el papel? ¡¿Y el papel?¡NO HAY PAPEL!... ¡Por la madre que me parió! ¡No hay papel! ¡Me voy a quedar con el culo sucio! ¡NO! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!, _pensé alarmada. _Bella, cálmate, estás en un baño público, seguramente hay alguien que pueda ayudarte..._

_—_¿Hay alguien ahí? —grité a la puerta, esperando que algún cristiano se compadeciera de mí, ya que al parecer Dios me había olvidado. No importaba qué papel me dieran, así fuera una servilleta, un papel de un libro, un pedazo de periódico... ¡incluso un pedazo de lija! No importaba que me raspara el culo y que me quedara tan rojo como el de un mandril. ¡Hasta podría conformarme con el cartón del papel higiénico!

—¿Necesita ayuda? —_¡Dios, gracias! ¡Al fin un alma que se apiada de este pobre culo sucio!, _pensé con alivio. Estar con una mano pegada a la puerta, otra sosteniendo la blusa y con la cartera degollándote, no era precisamente la posición más cómoda del mundo.

—¿Será que tiene algo de papel, por favor? —pedí, rogando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Claro, hija. Toma —la adorable alma caritativa me pasó el papel por debajo de la puerta y por fin pude limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho.

Salí airosa del baño a darle las gracias a mi salvadora, pero no había nadie en el baño. Bajé más mi blusa para tapar la ausencia del botón del pantalón, que había ido a parar a quién sabe dónde, y salí. Lo que menos esperaba era ver a mi demonio personal esperándome en la salida del baño… Emmett.

—¡Guau, Bella! Si no es porque Alice me dice que estabas sufriendo en el baño quién sabe quién te hubiera dado papel —me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, haciéndome sonrojar al extremo debido a la vergüenza. Ése era un buen momento para morir. Definitivamente el episodio quedaría grabado en mi memoria como las memorias de un baño público.

_Bueno, Bella, _me dije, _vete preparando mentalmente para las bromas de Emmett…_

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es una de las pocas veces que he reído haciendo un fic, aunque no crean que no me río con mis historias… En fin, dejen un lindo review y háganme saber si les gustó o no.

Cuídense.

Con cariño de:

Ana Cullen.


End file.
